Effervescenza, oscurità e baciare
by Seven Nana
Summary: Lors d'un concert Punk/Rock, Tsuna rencontre un homme mystérieux, si terrifiant et si envoûrtant à la fois. 6927 ! bonne lecture !


Effervescenza, oscurità e baciare.

Auteur ; Seven Nana

Disclaimer ; Tous les personnages viennent de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! =)

Pairing ; 6927

Précisions ;

-Rating T ! Je le déconseille aux âmes pures et innocentes, aux bonnes sœurs et tout le tralala !

-Comme d'habitude, les fautes sont des intrus ! Si vous les repérez, massacrez-les en me prévenant par review !!

-Le titre «Effervescenza, oscurità e baciare» signifie tout simplement en italien «Effervescence, Obscurité et Baisers» !

C'était la fin de l'année, l'été commençait doucement à apparaître, bien que les rues soient plongées dans la chaleur et l'obscurité. Tsuna devait rejoindre ses deux amis, Yamamoto et Gokudera, à une soirée organisée. Au programme ; groupes punk, bruit à volonté et danse endiablée. Gokudera avait insisté pour passer au jeune garçon un manteau en cuir, entièrement noir, même si il était beaucoup trop grand, on peut dire qu'il ajoutait un style frénétique que Tsuna n'avait jamais eût auparavant.

Il trouva la ruelle sans aucune difficulté, un groupe était déjà monté sur scène, et leur musique s'entendait même à l'extérieur. Tsuna se précipita à l'intérieur, poussé par une bon sentiment, espérant passer une bonne soirée.

La scène n'était pas immense, et une mer de danseurs s'étendait juste devant le pied d'estrade. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à une table au fond de la salle, refusant de commencer à faire la fête sans Tsuna. Le jeune garçon courut jusqu'à eux, essoufflé, son cœur imitait le batteur dans sa poitrine à cause du petit sprint qu'il venait de faire et de l'excitation. Gokudera proposa à Tsuna de l'accompagner dans la foule tandis que Yamamoto partit chercher quelque chose à boire. Le jeune italien prit son ami par la main et l'entraîna dans l'agitation. Tsuna ressentit toutes les ondes turbulentes qui émanait de Gokudera à l'instant même où leur peau se touchèrent. Le garçon ne savait pas d'où venait cette capacité, mais au contact physique, il arrivait à capter les sensations, les pensées, parfois même les rêves et les cauchemars des gens qui l'entouraient.

Au début, Tsuna cru étouffer une fois plongé dans cet océan humain, il ne savait plus où se donner de la tête, mais le rythme l'envoûta rapidement. Balançant sa tête avec énergie tout en tenant la main à Gokudera pour éviter de tomber. La danse n'était pas son point fort, mais qui s'en soucierait ? Au milieu des gens, personne ne jugerait sa façon de sauter, ce n'était pas de la valse, de la salsa, du tango... Tous dansaient comme ils le sentaient, bougeant pour se libérer, pour oublier, suivant les paroles du chanteur comme si il prononçait des paroles magiques pour déchaîner les corps. Aucun de ses mots ne ressemblaient à de stupides «Abracadabra», mais il exprimait sa rage avec une voix grave qui résonnait dans l'esprit de chaque rocker.

Le groupe enchaîna sur un autre morceau quand Yamamoto rejoint le duo. Le trio se réjouit de chaque note, poussé par une exaltation brûlante, il leur était impossible de rester indifférents à la musique.

Après deux autres morceaux, le groupe annonça au public qu'il prenait une pause et reviendrait dans une dizaine de minutes. La salle était mieux éclairée, et les trois garçons en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Tsuna s'affala sur sa chaise, sirotant un soda. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour risquer de prendre de l'alcool. Il remarqua que ses deux amis avaient l'air aussi enthousiastes que lui. Tsuna finit son verre et admira la scène , admira le chanteur, assit au comptoir avec une canette de bière à la main. Il avait un tatouage représentant une tête de mort sur son bras gauche, des anneaux perçaient ses oreilles et il avait une bille d'argent sur la pointe de sa langue rose. Après quelques minutes, il porta sa guitare sur son torse, comme un marié le ferait pour transporter sa nouvelle femme et l'emmener vers un monde de plaisir. L'homme remonta sur scène et gueula quelques injures dans le micro, invitant les danseurs à revenir auprès de lui. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, chanter suffisait à faire passer le message.

Sans hésiter, Gokudera sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa la main de Tsuna. Suivis de Yamamoto, les trois garçons s'enivraient de nouveau de cette ambiance délirante. Tout était oublié, il y avait juste les rires qui résonnaient dans leur tête, chassant n'importe quel tracas, même le plus infime. Tsuna dévia son regard vers un coin de la salle, mal éclairé, et pourtant, il se stoppa net en apercevant un trio intriguant. Trois garçons, tous mystérieux les uns que les autres, un petit blond avec les cheveux aussi hirsute que la crinière d'un lion. Une grande balafre au travers du visage, et un regard fauve. Il s'appuyait sur un autre type qui portait des lunettes, les cheveux noirs, courts et coiffés dans tous les sens et les yeux vide de toute expression. Le dernier était accoudé à la table, son regard scrutait la foule, il avait les cheveux bleu nuit qui descendaient en dégradé sur ses épaules, alors que quelques tifs, semblables à des feuilles, s'étiraient derrière sa tête. Quelques mèches s'écartaient pour laisser apercevoir les anneaux argents qui perforaient ses oreilles. Ses ongles étaient peints en noir, et ses lèvres fines formaient un sourire curieux, comme si il attendait patiemment quelque chose d'insolite. Ses yeux verrons croisèrent ceux de Tsuna ; deux pupilles intrigantes, l'une d'un magnifique bleu maya alors que l'autre était d'un rouge profond, aussi écarlate qu'un rubis. Le jeune garçon en eût de souffle coupé et tomba à la renverse, Yamamoto l'empêcha de se casser la tête sur le sol en le rattrapant par les épaules.

-Tout va bien ?

Lui demanda le grand brun, l'aidant soigneusement à se remettre sur pieds. Le malaise passé, Tsuna remercie son ami et rajouta d'une faible voix qu'il préférait aller se rasseoir, pour être certain que son vertige passerait. Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un bref coup de fatigue.

Tsuna se posa doucement sur sa chaise, gardant un œil sur la foule. Il se passa la main sur son front, vérifiant si il n'était pas fiévreux, mais difficile de s'en assurer avec certitude vu la chaleur de la pièce et le bouillonnement qui résidait encore en lui. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, il était bientôt 22heures, il avait encore du temps pour s'amuser, ce n'est pas une petite pause de dix minutes qui gâcherait sa soirée. Le garçon se remémora ce regard troublant et mystérieux. Il scruta le fond de la salle, à la recherche des trois étranges jeunes hommes, mais même en scrutant tous les coins de la salle, il avait perdu leur trace. Tsuna soupira puis se leva, sa gorge le grattait tellement elle était sèche. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, persuadé que l'eau était à volonté, autant que la bière même. Le serveur lui offrit un verre d'eau sans demander d'argent en retour. Le jeune garçon porta le rebord en plastique transparent à ses lèvres et sentit le liquide frais glisser sur sa langue. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, Tsuna reposa le verre sur le comptoir en acajou et chercha du regard ses deux amis qui étaient restés sur la piste, il crut voir Gokudera râler sur Yamamoto, alors que ce dernier rigolait aux éclats. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant ses deux amis, puis, il leva de nouveau son verre, mais au moment de se retourner, tout en avalant le reste de son verre, il se retrouva face à l'homme au regard peu commun, suivi de ses deux congénères. Surprise ! Tsuna avala de travers sa boisson et toussa très fort, tout en se tapant sur le torse. Pendant un instant, l'eau lui donna envie de vomir, et il dut s'appuyer sur le rebord du bar et rejeter sa tête en arrière pour éviter de rendre ce qu'il avait bu pendant la soirée. Il jeta un regard au sublime inconnu. Il le regardait, avec une expression très intrigué, Tsuna pensa un instant qu'il avait vexé le jeune homme, mais les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent vite en un charmant sourire.

-Je... Désolé !

Dit Tsuna rapidement, inspectant le tee-shirt de son locuteur pour vérifier si il ne lui avait pas cracher dessus involontairement. Mais aucun tâche n'était présente. Le garçon resta un long moment silencieux, observant toutes les épingles accrochées sur le haut noir du jeune homme. A sa main droite, une longue bague en forme de griffe en métal, luisante, recouvrait tout son index. Ses yeux remontèrent peu à peu sur son cou ; un fil barbelé emprisonnait sa peau, en guise de collier. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à son visage, et le garçon remarqua quelques cicatrices autour de son œil rouge sang, comme si la peau avait été perforée vulgairement. Tsuna sursauta, se rappelant que fixer les gens en silence était parfois très mal vu... Il hésita à ouvrir la bouche, mais le trio se tourna vers le serveur, passant une commande. Le garçon haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la scène où le chanteur commençait un nouveau morceau, faisant vibrer les cordes de sa guitare, accompagné d'applaudissements, avant d'être suivi par la batterie.

- «God Save The Queen»

Murmura une voix derrière lui. Tsuna se retourna vivement.

-Pardon ?

-C'est le titre du morceau, des Sex Pistols.

C'était l'homme aux étranges yeux verrons qui avait parlé, malgré le bruit qui venait de la scène, Tsuna entendait parfaitement la voix du jeune homme, grave et posé.

-Ah.. Ah bon ?

Bégaya le jeune garçon. A vrai dire, il ne s'y connaissait pas en musique. Si le morceau lui plaisait, peu importait le titre ou le nom du groupe.

-Tu ne connais pas ce groupe ?

Demanda le jeune homme, écarquillant les yeux.

-Et bien... non... Je ne retiens pas vraiment les noms en fait...

Dit-il en trouvant une excuse quelconque, ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire de la part du balafré juste derrière le grand brun. Alors que ce dernier se contenta juste d'un bref sourire.

-Et tu es venu ici tout seul ?

-Non ! J'ai accompagné deux amis qui sont sur la piste pour le moment.

Répondit Tsuna. Il avait montré les danseurs d'un geste de main, mais l'étrange jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Tsuna ne savait pas sur quoi enchaîné, ces personnes le mettaient presque mal à l'aise. Il détourna son regard et finit son verre, tandis que le balafré s'affala sur son congénère inexpressif.

-Kakipi ! T'es vraiment un nigaud ! Même pas capable de s'enfiler un panaché ! C'est pour ça que t'as pas de copine ! Pyo~n !

Reprocha-t-il au brun qui portait des lunettes, qui resta silencieux avec un verre d'eau à la main. Apparemment, le blond pourrait lui lancer toutes les injures du monde que le jeune homme ne réagirait toujours pas. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau rigola doucement, puis posa son verre en même temps que Tsuna. Sa peau pâle effleura celle du petit brun. Tsuna sursauta, son corps fut agité par une violente série d'ondes malsaines, cruelles et douloureuses. Il dévisagea l'homme à côté de lui, ses yeux caramel affrontaient pendant une fraction de seconde ces yeux verrons.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je...

Pourquoi cet étrange sourire ? Les deux compagnons fixèrent Tsuna en attente d'une réponse. Le jeune homme mystérieux paraissait amusé, pourquoi ? Le petit brun se leva d'un bond, renversant son verre vide.

-Je dois y aller.

Répliqua-t-il, il avait à peine achever sa phrase qu'il courra loin du trio, cherchant un lieu où les projecteurs ne l'éclaireraient pas. Il opta pour les toilettes, bien qu'il regrettait sa fuite, on ne pouvait pas trouver plus lâche ! Il poussa le battant, par bonheur, il n'y avait personne. Le jeune garçon s'appuya contre un mur couvert de graffitis, tatoué de phrases obscènes. Il s'observa dans la glace, en reprenant son souffle. Il se sentait tellement mal, il avait l'impression que des seringues se plantaient autour de son œil droit, une odeur de sang et de produits chimiques lui montait à la tête, au point de lui donner la nausée. Un goût atroce se forma sur sa langue, mélangeant larmes salées, métal et quelque chose d'aigre. Il avait entendu le nom du garçon, un voix grave et imperturbable répétait «_Mukuro_». Tsuna se jeta sur le lavabo, la respiration entrecoupé, ses lèvres ouvertes, sentant les boissons qui dansaient au creux de son estomac. Finalement, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, évitant de vomir. Il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, et il détourna la tête, honteux, il n'y avait pas pire que d'être observé en train de rendre ses tripes. Mais un faible rire parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le jeune garçon se redressa vivement et vit Mukuro.

-Plutôt impressionnant.

-P-Pardon ?

-Tu ressens les sensations des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu entends leurs pensées, et tu revis leur passé, je me trompe ?

Tsuna se figea, personne n'était au courant de ce talent gênant, le garçon lui-même trouvait que ce don ressemblait plus à un fardeau. Il lança un regard suspicieux au jeune homme.

-Tu es le premier à deviner... Comment ?

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène porta sa main à son œil droit, la pupille écarlate brillait même si elle était plongée dans la pénombre.

-Je sais distinguer les personnes avec un don particulier... Les médiums, les télékinésistes, les télépathes...

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?... Pourquoi as-tu un œil comme ça ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ?

Répliqua Mukuro, toujours ce sourire indéchiffrable. Tsuna repensa aux aiguilles, aux tortures, elles n'avaient duré qu'un bref moment et pourtant, c'était de trop tellement la sensation était atroce...

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as enduré _ça_ ?

Finit-il par demander d'une voix faible. Désormais, il voyait Mukuro d'une autre manière, il n'était plus aussi inquiétant, son regard lui parût moins cruel. Cependant, il ne déserra pas les dents, le petit brun comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Ou alors... Il devrait la comprendre de lui-même. Tsuna s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, tendant une main tremblante vers son interlocuteur. Il effleura le cou du jeune homme, à travers la barrière de ronces en fer. Sous ses doigts, la peau était froide et sèche. L'esprit du jeune garçon se noya parmi des souvenirs, le concert était devenu aussi chaotique que le silence aquatique ; des pics raides et argentés, des visions floues, des visages effrayants au regard curieux et malsain et des voix graves et déformées. Juste après, la main de Tsuna se posa sur une lame, son bras était incontrôlable, le guidant. Sa main se leva et se rabaissa avec force, il ne savait pas où, ni pourquoi, mais il sentit quelque chose de chaud et poisseux sur son visage, une sensation atroce quand nous commettons une erreur mais aussi de liberté. Plusieurs images défilèrent encore, un petit garçon aux cheveux semblable aux rayons du soleil, le regard à la fois apeuré et soulagé, à côté, un autre petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui couvraient ses épaules. Le diaporama n'était pas fini, mais Tsuna sentit en lui un sentiment de délivrance ; la nuit, des fuites exaltantes, le calme, la délinquance, tout pour former une vie d'errance dans un paysage de fête nocturne. Du vert, du blanc et du rouge. Un soleil rayonnant par de rares moments... Le jeune garçon souffla entre ses lèvres «L'Italie... ?», avant de sentir ses genoux qui cédaient à un malaise, et s'accrocha vivement aux épaules de Mukuro. Tsuna fut rassuré en sentant le bras de l'italien le rattraper par la taille. Tsuna ne le voyait plus comme une personne sinistre ou lugubre. Plus comme quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, tout simplement... Après quelques minutes, la musique revenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il reprenait ses esprits. Sa main gauche resta accroché à l'épaule du jeune brun, tandis que sa main droite s'approcha de l'œil aux reflets de rubis, marque d'un passé douloureux, preuve d'un crime et couleur qui reflétait haine et passion. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les petites cicatrices, si Mukuro n'était pas aussi grand, Tsuna les aurait effleuré de ses lèvres. Mais c'est le jeune italien qui se pencha vers lui, et se blottit contre le jeune garçon, serrant contre lui la seule personne qui lui portait un peu d'affection. Il rejoignit ses mains dans ce dos si frêle, et pourtant si solide, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Tsuna. Les mains douces du petit brun redressa son visage à moitié caché dans la pénombre, puis approcha son visage. Il hésita un instant. Puis, leurs lèvres émirent entre elles un timide contact. Tsuna sourit bêtement, son teint était de plus en plus cramoisi. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les lèvres de l'italien enlacèrent les siennes mais d'une manière affriolante cette fois, un peu plus longtemps. Le jeune homme recula légèrement, alors que Tsuna tentait de trouver un appui derrière lui, finalement, il s'adossa au mur, pour éviter de tomber, il sentait une douce flamme qui recouvraient ses joues, les rendant un peu plus rouges. Mukuro sourit, quelques mèches avaient glissé juste devant son œil droit, dissimulant cette pupille d'un rouge infernal, comme les nuages qui voilent la Lune sinistre. Le petit brun fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, et l'embrassa de nouveau, en entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. Les lèvres de l'italien avaient une saveur mélancolique, toutefois sucrée. Sa langue était pourtant tendre et ardente. Tsuna bloqua son torse contre celui de Mukuro, son cœur battait aussi vite que le rythme de la musique. La main de l'italien glissa sur la peau de son dos, le bout de la griffe en métal traça une ligne entre ses omoplates, le griffant doucement. Après plusieurs baisers consécutifs, Mukuro mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, ce dernier poussa un bref soupir d'extase. C'était étrange, les mouvements de Mukuro paraissaient violents, et pourtant, ses mains touchaient Tsuna avec tant de tendresse, ses longs doigts glissant, sa langue morne et sucrée à la fois, son regard... Son regard si pénétrant, si fascinant...

Mukuro recula vivement, observant Tsuna qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Les lèvres, tant désirables, du jeune homme esquissèrent un nouveau sourire, à la fois ravi et perdu. Emportés par le désir, les deux garçons ne réfléchissaient plus aux conséquences, désormais, ils en riaient.

-Je pense que... Ceux qui nous accompagnent vont s'inquiéter si on ne réapparaît pas...

Avoua timidement le petit brun. L'italien acquiesça, et plaça ses doigts entre ceux de son amant et l'entraîna hors des toilettes. Tsuna remercia le groupe sur la scène, un groupe dans les variantes du métal cette fois, d'avoir choisit une chanson aussi belle que «Nothing Else Matters» de Metallica. Le jeune garçon observa le ténébreux italien avec un regard plein de passion. La compagnie de Gokudera et Yamamoto lui faisait réellement plaisir, mais sentir les lèvres de Mukuro contre les siennes, et ses mains chaudes sur sa peau lui procuraient un véritable plaisir, un désir excitant. Mukuro amena Tsuna au milieu d'une foule calme et sous le charme de la musique, alors que le petit brun était sous le charme du jeune homme. L'Italien l'attira contre lui.

-Si tes amis te cherchent, ils te trouveront bien ici. Nous n'avons qu'à danser en attendant.

Lui proposa le jeune homme en lui murmurant ces paroles d'une voix paisible. Le petit brun le reconnaissait ; entre ses bras, se sentant si bien, il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Durant les premières notes douces, le duo divagua doucement au rythme du son. Tsuna était à l'abri de la lumière, du monde extérieur, il respirait le parfum de son Ange Noir. Cet Ange si étrange, venant de nul part et au passé incertain...

Soudain, Tsuna sursauta en entendant les voix familières de ses deux amis.

-Tsuna !

Le garçon tourna la tête, à contre-cœur, et vit Yamamoto et Gokudera.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, on te cherchait !

-Ah ! Je... Désolé !

Répondit le garçon, à court d'excuses. Il déserra son étreinte, ce que remarquèrent Yamamoto et Gokudera stupéfaits.

-Quelqu'un l'a poussé et Tsuna est tombé, vu qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça aille bien, il s'est reposé sur moi.

Expliqua Mukuro, un large sourire. Si Yamamoto lui rendit son sourire amicalement, ce ne fût pas le cas de Gokudera qui le scruta comme un flic méfiant.

-Hem... Je... Je vous présente Mukuro ! Il a deviné que je n'avais aucune connaissance sur les groupes et j'avais l'air perdu, alors on a commencé à parler...

Tsuna ne mentait pas, mais ses paroles sonnaient faux comparées au mensonge de Mukuro. L'hésitation de Gokudera se volatilisa, et Yamamoto remercia le jeune homme brun.

-Tsuna, on ne va pas tarder, on a déjà dépassé l'heure limite.

Confia Yamamoto. Tsuna sursauta de nouveau, près à s'affoler, il se tourna vers Mukuro, les yeux remplis de désespoir.

-Je... On doit partir...

L'italien répondit d'un geste de main. Si Gokudera et Yamamoto n'étaient pas là, Tsuna se serrait jeté au cou du jeune homme, et l'aurait embrassé avec enthousiasme, au milieu de tout ce monde, peut importe. Mais devant ses deux autres amis, impossible ! Alors que ses pieds refusaient de se détacher du sol, Mukuro se pensa vers lui, lui offrant une dernière caresse discrète sur l'épaule.

-J'espère recroiser ta route le plus tôt possible. Bonne Nuit Tsuna.

Tsuna sentit son cœur éclater, gonfler de joie puis se briser sous le coup de la tristesse. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la sortie avec ses deux amis, jetant un dernier regard à son amant, à son Ange Noir. Espérant que ce visage si beau hanterait ses prochaines nuits, et que bientôt, il pourrait de nouveau sentir le torse ardent de l'Italien contre le sien...

Playlist :

The Distillers - Love Is Paranoid

The Distillers - Hall of Mirrors

Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

Eiko Shimamiya - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Sex Pistols – Somethin' Else

Sex Pistols – God save the Queen

Emilie Autumn – Photographic Memory

Metallica - Nothing Else Matters


End file.
